Just Three Days My Baby !
by Aphrodillia
Summary: Mes dernières minutes, voilà où en est ma vie. Mes dernières minutes avant ma mort. Mon bébé. Maman t'aime, papa t'aime, reste sain et sauf, sois fort.


Quand je pense à tous ce qu'on a vécu, tous ce qu'on a traversé ensemble, toute cette vie qu'on a gâché à se cacher mais en même temps c'est pour une merveilleuse personne qu'on l'a fait.

Un petit ange tombé dans nos vie, un merveilleux petit ange, notre merveilleux petit garçon.

Et maintenant, nous allons mourir, ou pire torturé. Quelle malchance quand même, nous qui avons, par trois fois, défié son autorité, sa place et son pouvoir.

Je ne sais pas si il viendra en personne, car après tous, un autre petit garçon est menacé. Mais ça rendrait notre sort encore pire si ce n'est pas lui qui vient.

Si c'était lui, il nous tuerait juste, sans mal, voir nous laisserait en vie, mais tuerait notre petit garçon à mon amour et moi.

Ce que nous ne supporterons pas, nous le défendrons certes mais nous n'y survivrons sûrement pas.

Alors que si c'est quelqu'un d'autre, l'un de ses mangemorts, nous aurons peut-être certes une petite chance de nous en sortir mais le problème c'est en quel état nous allons nous en sortir. Nous serons sûrement torturé puis tuer voir même pire.

C'est pour cela que j'ai envoyé mon petit garçon chez sa grand-mère comme si des mangemorts ou Voldemort se pointe à notre maison, mon bébé sera hors de danger.

Depuis quelques jours, j'ai un pressentiment, un mauvais pressentiment. C'est quelque chose que je peux certes expliquer avec la venue prochaine, la mauvaise venue. Mais je sens que ça va au-delà de cela.

Nous sommes en danger mais d'autres aussi. Je pense que nous ne sommes pas les seules qui auront de gros ennuis dans les prochains jours.

J'ai peur pour tous nos amis, je sais que nous, nous sommes condamnés, c'est un fait, une réalité. Mais nos amis, eux peuvent s'en sortir, après tous, ils sont mieux cachés que nous, et ils ont un gardien.

D'ailleurs en pensant à cela, je me rends compte que notre protection n'est pas aussi renforcé que celle de nos amis, de l'autre famille concerné par cette maudite prophétie de malheur.

Nous, nous avons que des protections autour de la maison mais sans plus, nous avons des sortilèges de repoussement que se soit moldu ou sorcier, de sortilèges de protection de la maison.

Je ne suis pas jalouse mais c'est de la sécurité de mon enfant qu'il s'agit, je me dis que j'aurai dû demander plus de protection, plus insister. Je me dis que c'est peut-être MA faute si mon fils va courir un danger, si mon mari et moi allons probablement mourir.

Soudain, j'entends les barrières de protection trembler. C'est le moment, ma fin, la fin de toute ma vie, la fin de mon mari, la fin de la vie en "famille" avec mon fils.

Je prends vite un papier, je raconte dedans à mon fils, pour lui plus tard, combien je l'aime, combien je suis désolé, combien il ne doit pas pleurer notre mort, jamais et combien son père et moi sommes fière de lui et qu'on le sera quoi qu'il fasse.

J'envoie, dès que j'ai fini, mon patronus pour Augusta, ma belle mère pour lui dire que dans quelques minutes, nous serons morts, que dans quelques minutes, elle aura officiellement la garde de son petit fils.

Mon mari pose sa main sur mon épaule, il tressaillit en sentant les premières protections sautés, il me prend dans ses bras, m'enlace, m'embrasse et me conduit jusqu'à la chambre de notre fils, Neville.

C'est là qu'on a décidé que notre vie aller se finir même si on espère en ressortir vivant, mais cet espoir se perd peu à peu, au fur et à mesure que des voies, qu'on reconnu assez facilement comme celles de Bellatrix, de son mari, Rodolphus et du frère de celui-ci, Rabastan.

Nous nous regardons avec Frank, nous nous embrassons pour ce qui est notre dernière fois. Puis nous nous asseyons par terre et fermons les yeux.

Puis, nous sentons le premier des Doloris qui nous rendrons, quelques heures plus tard, dans une folie profonde.

Quelle tristesse quand même, deux jours plus tard, Harry Potter vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres : Voldemort. Quelle tristesse, à deux jours près, nous serions en vie, car pour moi, être dans un état de folie, c'est être dans un état entre la vie et la mort.

Mon pauvre Neville, tu vas devoir vivre avec le fait que tes parents sont en vie mais même pas en état de te reconnaître. Que nous te regarderons mais nous ne te verrons même pas et ne te reconnaîtrons pas.

Tu vas devoir vivre avec le fait que trois personnes ont mis fin à la vie de tes parents, alors que ces trois personnes auraient attendu trois jours de plus et tu serais dans mes bras, dans les bras de ta mère alors que ton père nous entourait de ses bras musclés, ah qu'est-ce que j'aimais être dans ses gros bras.

Mais non, tes parents vont finir leur vie à l'hôpital et tu vas vivre avec ta grand mère, une bonne femme certes mais assez stricte.

Je finis sur cette phrase : je suis désolé mon fils, désolé pour la vie que tu auras sans famille, enfin il y a toujours ta grand mère mais ça ne sera jamais pareil qu'avec tes parents, désolé pour la faible protection que nous t'avons apporté et désolé parce que nous n'avons pas su te protéger.

Alors désolé mon fils mais sache qu'on t'aime plus que tous. Retiens juste que: maman t'aime, papa t'aime, reste sauf, sois fort.

Je t'embrasse fort mon bébé, maman.

Xx***Xx


End file.
